


The Gathering

by orphan_account



Series: Giftfics [3]
Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I might have forgotten, Its a Warriors AU, See if you can guess which warrior name belongs to which character, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Gathering for a Warriors AUBirthday fic for my enbyfriendOriginally posted last year
Series: Giftfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706824





	The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8832370/BriDezzi](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F8832370%2FBriDezzi).



> This is a birthday present from last year for my amazing enbyfriend <3

Silentpaw's dappled tail flicked softly from side to side as she looked up at the gathering tree. She'd been made an apprentice nearly three moons ago, but this was her first gathering. There was always some sort of excuse, 'we already asked the other apprentices', 'you were out hunting' 'you still need to clean the elders bedding'. Finally though, with the help of Spottedpaw, she'd been allowed to come.

Looking up at the leaders, Silentpaw felt smaller than she'd ever been. Which was saying something since she was one of the smallest cats in the clan. Her father had been extremely short legged. Thankfully her mother's lanky form had carried onto her, but her father's height seemed to have stuck. Even now, at nine moons old, she easily could have passed for five or six moons. Meanwhile Spottedpaw, whose parents had been born Windclan but moved to Shadowclan after a strange series of murders (which had finally ended after the killer, a warrior named Icebreath, had been caught) was at least four heads taller than her.

Goldenstar, Shadowclan's own leader, sat tall and proud. His golden spotted fur flowed smoothly from his pelt, making him look almost like a lion. Next to him was a white she-cat who must have been Lightstar, Thunderclan's leader. Like all Thunderclan, she held a smugness about her that was irritating, but just barely manageable. Next to Lightstar was a dark red tom, Jaggedstar, leader of Skyclan. He was...strange, like all of his clan, but from her own interactions with them the cats of Skyclan were at least friendly towards her even though they, like the rest of the clans, surely knew of her kittypet heritage.

Sitting on a branch just above Jaggedstar was a sleek tortoiseshell, Silentpaw figured she must be Whisperstar, Riverclan's leader. Supposedly she was half Skyclan, but she never proved the rumors. Of course, she never denied them either. Finally, Windclan's leader, a shortfurred wiry tom named five leaders...seeing them all together made a shudder run along Silentpaw's spine.

Below them was the deputies, and nearby the medicine cats, who were speaking in hushed tones as they waited for the gathering to start. Finally being here, surrounded by more cats than she had thought could ever inhabit the forest...Silentpaw couldn't stop her tail from fluffing out in anxiety. Next to her, Spottedpaw looked down. "You alright Silentpaw?" he asked, ears flicking up in concern. Silentpaw took a deep breath and nodded.

She couldn't answer him verbally, not with so many cats around. She also hadn't gotten to the point of telling him she even could speak. She just...didn't like to. Spottedpaw smiled at her "Hey, no worries, I was nervous too, my first time." he followed Silentpaws gaze and tilted his head "The leaders won't start the Gathering for a few minutes, do you want to go and meet some of my friends?" Silentpaw tilted her head, tail flicking uneasily. Spottedpaw gave her another reassuring smile. "I promise, they won't try to attack you or anything. Do you want me to point them out first?" Silentpaw nodded. Seeing them before they knew she was watching them. That was be good. She could decide if she wanted to trust them to be around them, before she had to interact with them.

Spottedpaw grinned, and flicked his tail towards a small group of apprentices. "First there's Shockpaw," he said, tail pointed at a burly black tom who looked almost full size already. "Rumor says his dad, who was a kittypet, was descended straight from Leopardclan. I'll point him out sometime, he comes by the clans every now and then, he's HUGE!" Silentpaw shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet Shockpaw's father if he was that big. She'd probably be able to walk under his belly no problem.

"Next to him, the small tortoiseshell there? She's Brightpaw. Whisperstar's daughter." Silentpaw pricked her ears slightly as she studied the young she-cat. She looked quite content to be laying next to the mass of black fur next to her. In fact, the expression in her eyes was something akin to the way Spottedpaw's parents looked at each other. She wondered if there was anything between the two, but before she could figure out how to ask, Spottedpaw was already continuing.

"Then there's Flamepaw, that orange she-cat with the white paws, she's Thunderclan, oh, and Shockpaw's Windclan, though you wouldn't know it looking at him." Spottedpaw grinned "Flamepaw's pretty tough, be careful around her."

Silentpaw nodded, feeling a rush of embarassment flood her body. In addition to being the smallest nine moon old cat in the history of the clans, she was also one of the worst fighters, and worst hunters. A few cats had whispered about whether she should try medicine training, but Nightberry refused to take her on. He'd said 'He didn't want a screw-up for an apprentice, he wanted an apprentice who would pay attention and was actually interested in learning what he had to say.'

Which of course made Silentpaw angry. Well...frustrated. She _did_ listen. She just had a smaller frame than most cats so it was much harder to fight or hunt! Honestly, if her mentor would just try fighting or hunting while two tail-lengths off the ground, even he'd have a hard time.

"So what do you think?" Silentpaw blinked back up at Spottedpaw, confused for a brief second, before remembering why Spottedpaw had been pointing out his friends in the first place. She looked the three over again, as well as the two other apprentices they were talking to. Finally she nodded. An expression of relief washed over Spottedpaw's face. "Great!" he purred, bouncing to his paws. "Come on! It's going to be great!"


End file.
